1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planting pots and a multi-compartment tray for holding same. More specifically, the present invention relates to planting pots and a multi-compartment tray having matching self-orienting configurations for aligning and locking the pots into position in the tray and for automatically orienting tags and other indicia in a uniform direction.
2. Related Art
Planting pots come in a variety of designs and configurations. Such pots are frequently used to plant flowers, vines, small shrubbery, and other types of plants. Often, planting pots include apertures located on the bottom portion thereof to allow drainage of water from soil packed into the pot and to allow aeration. Additionally, planting pots are often manufactured of lightweight, plastic materials that are suitable for temporary use by garden centers, gardeners, and the like.
It is known to provide trays for allowing a plurality of planting pots to be stored therein and carried thereby. Such trays allow a plurality of pots to be conveniently transported from one location to another, and also allow for plants of similar types to be grouped together. Further, pot trays are often used in combination with identification tags attached to portions of the pots to allow for quick grouping and identification of plants.
A particular problem with existing planting pots, and trays used therewith, is that the pots are not capable of being automatically aligned and oriented when placed in trays. For example, when pots are provided with identification tags and are placed in the trays, one must manually shift the pots to orient same so that the identification tags are all facing in a desired direction. Moreover, even if identification tags are not used with the pots, existing pots require manual adjustment to properly orient the pots within the storage compartments of trays. Further, if indicia (e.g., logos or advertisements) are included on the pots, the pots must be manually configured to orient the indicia in a uniform direction and/or to improve visibility of same.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not heretofore been provided, is a multi-compartment tray and planting pots having a self-orienting configuration that automatically aligns and orients the pots when same are placed within the compartments of the tray.